How we came together
by MyFallOutRomance
Summary: Butters and Cartman remember how they got together. Slash.


Cartman folded his arms

"You really expect me to do this Butters?" Cartman mocked as Butters set out the tea set

"C'mon Eric, you promised!" cried Butters wrapping his arms round Cartman's overly sized waist

"Yeah, I said I might do it, that doesn't count as a promise Butters" said Eric looking down at the little Butters looking up at him. The top of Butter's head only reached the bottom of Eric's chin. Butters hugged into him and buried his head into his chest

"Pleaseeee" he whined and he squeezed harder into Cartman's soft belly

"No!" Cartman replied angrily and tried to push Butters off him

"Oh but Eric!" Butters whined and squeezed harder still and then he released

"Eric, have you lost weight?" said Butters standing back and poking Cartman's stomach

"Oh don't you think that will fool me" Cartman said and pushed Butters away and walked towards the other side of the room and Butters ran up to him and hugged him from behind

"I will be your bestest buddy" Butters cooed sweetly and started to fumble with Eric's T-shirt

"What makes you think I will sit down and have tea with you and your stuffed animals? We are seventeen for god's sake!" Eric complained, looking out the window onto Butters street, feeling Butters warm hands on his stomach, which made him flutter his eyes

"Cause its fun" Butters giggled and Cartman tutted and pulled out of Butters grip and walked over to Butters sofa and sat down folding his arms.

Butters ran over and sat between Cartman's thighs and put his hands on his kneecaps and as he spoke he moved his hands up Eric's legs a little

"Oh please Eric! You did it once before!" Butters whined and Cartman put his hands on Butters to stop them going up any further

"That was last year Butters! I'm never doing it again. Besides, I only did it because I upset you" Cartman reminded him

"I know, but you loved it! We even played with the stuffed animals, and remember how you lost yours and you started-"

Cartman put a hand in Butters face

"Please don't remind me" he said looking away and Butters smiled a bit

"You started going in a huff because you felt bad about it and then I found it for you in the garden and then I-"

"Please Butters!" Cartman pleaded putting his hand over his own reddening face

"Then I hugged you and you kissed me for the first-"

"Butters!" Cartman yelled, but he was laughing and Butters stood up

"Time and you crawled on me like this" Butters continued and stood up and Eric moved his finger so he could see through one eye and he saw Butters then bend down towards his face

"Hey Butters, uh, I wanna tell you something" said Butters in a voice Cartman had never heard before from him. It was low and soft, and kinda kinky

"I, uh" Butters said in a lower voice and put a hand on Cartman's knee cap, who was enjoying this secretly

"Really" Butters leaned towards Cartman even more; his leg now in between Cartman's legs. Cartman continued to watch.

"Really" Butters bent down and leaned over Eric's belly and put his right hand on his shoulder

"Really" he put his other hand on the sofa behind his other shoulder and he got closer and closer to Eric's face, so close Cartman could feel Butters breath and he moved his hand away from his eyes

"Like you" he said simply and kissed him on the lips for just a second and then looked at him

"And that's how we got together" Eric smiled and grabbed Butters and pulled him down into a much deeper, needing kiss. Butters relaxed over Cartman so they were totally comfortable.

"And then you looked at me" Eric whispered "And you ran away screaming!" he chuckled out loud and Butters went red

"You never talked to me for ages after that did you?" said Butters, nuzzling into Cartman's neck. Eric was so soft to lie on

"Not until that ruddy Jew made us all partners for a science project and as per usual he went off with Stan and made you my partner" Cartman scoffed angrily

"Yeah" Butters laughed, "You would not talk to me, but after a while I did try to talk to you again"

"I got angry at you so I locked you in my cupboard and forgot you were there!" Cartman burst out laughing

"Yeah, and you went to sleep that night and I managed to escape by using my hair clip-"

"I cant believe you wear a hair clip Butters. Everyone knows your gay" chuckled Cartman and Butters eyes crossed but he couldn't keep them like that for long enough to give Eric a telling off and he just laughed

"Then I woke you up and you screamed and jumped out your bed but I stopped you screaming-"

"By kissing me" the male with darker hair interrupted and pulled Butters into a kiss again

"And then-" Butters mumbled against Cartman's lips who let him go

"And then you pushed me on the bed and then you did that crawling thing and said that stuff and then we-"

"Ok Butters, I get the picture" Eric laughed

"Soo" said Butters battering his eyelashes

"So what?" Eric asked, raising his eyebrows

"Tea party!!" Butters squealed and Cartman crossed his eyes at Butters who sighed and stood up off of Eric with a sad face

"Oh ok then" Eric sighed standing up and Butters face lit up again and he jumped with excitement

"I will get Mr. Leopold, the teddy you had last year" Butters squeaked excitedly bounding up to his room and Cartman rolled his eyes.


End file.
